Fantasy
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Complete shameless PwP. Roy manages to seduce Link, and smut follows. This is Yaoi aka BoyXBoy. Heavy lemon. Don't like don't read! Rated as high as possible.


**A/N) Well I wrote this. I lost every bit of my shame, and made a PWP.**

**Warnings (This is important people) This has some light bondage, body worshipping, and plain filthy language. Also this is Yaoi! Aka consensual sex between two boys. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Super Smash Brothers. This was purely an idea that needed to elaborated on. **

A mass of blonde hair, and mass of red hair were currently locked in a passionate kiss. Roy somehow managed to seduce Link into taking him to his room, for unspeakable things. Link was a bit hesitant, Roy was a bit younger than him, but once that soft tongue was invading his mouth, it really didn't matter any more.

It was an off day, so they were in normal clothes. That made it very easy for Link to cup Roy through his jeans, and rub on the hardness there. Roy whined into Link's mouth.

Link pulled back to gasp for air. He walked closer to the bed, and pushed Roy down onto it.

"Strip." Link said, staring at the red head lying there so cute in his bed.

"What? Why? I thought you might want to...help me." Roy said, with a pout.

"I have to get some stuff. So take off the clothes." Link said firmly, walking over to the corner of his room.

Roy pouted a bit, but complied. He wasn't about to argue. This was something he had been wanting for a long time. Now finally, he was lying on the blondes bed, aching to be pounded into. He sat, after stripping his clothes off, on the bed bouncing in anticipation.

Link came back, shirtless, hiding something behind his back.

"Lie down. Head on the pillows." Link said.

Roy shuddered in delight, he loved hearing Link be so dominating for once. He laid down, self conscious that he was naked, and Link wasn't.

Link laid whatever it was behind him down next to Roy, but blocked it from view as he latched onto Roy's soft pink lips again. He moaned into the blondes mouth, and reached up to get his fingers in that hair.

That's when Link grabbed both those hands with his own. He held both of them at the wrist with one of his. He grabbed the silk wrap with his other hand, and wrapped Roy's wrist securely to the headboard.

Roy wiggled, but realized Link tied him up damn good. He couldn't escape, but it wasn't cutting off circulation.

Link gave no explanation, he began kissing down Roy's body starting up at the neck. He bit down gently, barely getting his teeth in. Down to his collar bone, and stopping at one pink nipple. He flicked his tongue across it before encasing the nub in his mouth.

Roy's eyes went wide, and he tried to arch his back, but was stopped by the binds. He moaned softly, feeling that warm mouth while the other one pinched, and flicked across the other.

Link stopped, and looked at the red head who was already panting, and flushed. He smiled, and then continued kissing and nipping down his ribs, then farther down, dipping his tongue into his navel, and moving onto his thighs. He stopped, and blew a cold breath onto the hard, and already dripping with precum, cock in front of him.

Roy squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to close his legs, but Link had a strong grip on his thighs. He felt that mouth worship all the way down one leg, and back up another. It was terrible, and hot, only being able to only flex his hands instead of being able to guide Link to what really needed attention.

Link came back up to Roy, and kissed him deeply, roaming his tongue over every inch of his mouth. Memorizing it, tasting it, as he reached inside the drawer for the lube. Once he had it, he pulled away, and moved in between Roy's legs. He poured the lube onto his fingers. He began to rub some of the lube onto the boys entrance, and began to prod at it until he felt the flinch. He stopped cold, and looked at Roy.

"I'm sorry. It's my first time. I'm nervous!" Roy said, feeling embarrassed.

Link groaned inwardly, of course, a virgin. Now he was going to have to be delicate. He put on a smile, and rubbed his clean hand up and down the boys creamy thighs

"I'll take good care of you, baby. I promise. Trust me. It'll feel weird, but just relax, and let me do."

He waited until the boy gave him a nod, and gently pushed a finger in. He felt it clamp instinctively, and almost jumped. It was already tight, the clamp made it unbearable. He made shushing noises, and rubbed the thigh more, urging the boy to relax. He eventually felt the muscles relax, and began gently easing the finger in until he felt the muscle loosen and give. He worked the second one in, and smiled hearing Roy moan, and try to pull at his restraints.

It was weird, but now Roy was spreading his legs wider. Something felt nice, not great but nice. That was until Link hooked his fingers, and sunk in deeper, pushing on something that went straight to his aching cock. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back in rapture.

"Shit Link, do that again!" He said, his chest heaving.

Link smiled, pushing into Roy's prostate as he worked in the third finger. He pumped them in, and out of the red head now. Pushing onto his prostate while spreading his fingers to stretch out the boy who was moaning like a whore now.

"Link! I need you, please. Mmm..oh, God! Nngh, please fuck me." Roy pleaded, bucking into the fingers as best he could.

Link pulled his fingers out, making Roy whine. He snickered as he wormed out of his incredibly tight pants, and underwear, throwing them off the bed, somewhere.

Roy looked down, and gulped. Link was not small by any means, and all he had taken was three fingers. Link must have sensed his hesitation, and offered a smile while running his hands down his sides and across the pale stomach. Roy trusted Link to be gentle, and take care of him. He gave a smile, and a nod.

Link lubed himself up, and lined up at the puckering entrance.

"This isn't no romance novel. I won't ease in gently. That's pain staking and more effort then it's worth. So just relax, but brace for impact." Link said.

Roy felt the rough intrusion, and willed his body to relax, but it was hard. The pain was intense. Every part of his body clenched up. His hands, eyes, legs, everything. He finally relaxed a bit to crack open an eye. He saw Link had his face screwed up. Probably on how tight Roy was clamped up. Eventually the pain lessened up, and he relaxed. He felt Link let a breath out. He smiled.

"Move." Roy said looking at the blonde.

Link obliged. Roy was fucking perfect, so snug and tight. Link was gently pumping in and out, but Roy didn't seem to enjoy it. Link shifted his hips, but couldn't find the sweet spot. Roy said something Link didn't think he would hear.

"I'm not made of glass," Roy said, his eyes lidded with lust, "pound me!"

Not needing to be told twice, Link hooked his arms under those pale slender legs, and placed them onto his shoulders. He gripped onto the boys hips, and began slamming his cock into the tight heat.

Roy thought either the headboard or his wrists were going to give, from how hard he pulled at them. Link was driving right into that sweet spot, causing him to writhe in ecstasy, and moan loudly. This is exactly what he wanted. To be moaning, while his lover grunted, pounding him mercilessly, and hearing the lewd sound of skin slapping together in a sweaty rhythmic beat. His body went into sensory overload, as he felt Link wrap a hand around the shaft of his erection, and began stroking it.

Link could feel the pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach. Roy, and his moans, along with how snug his ass felt, was too much. He slammed harder into the boys sweet spot, and continuing to jerk him off. His body was dripping with sweat. He looked down, and saw Roy was sweating as well. He looked so beautiful with his vibrant hair plastered to his face, face scrunched up, and eyes clenched shut.

Roy couldn't take it anymore. The delicate string snapped, and he came, hard. Cum spraying all over his stomach, chest, and Link's hand.

The orgasm caused involuntary clenching, and Link stiffened, letting out a guttural moan, as he shot ribbons of semen inside the red head.

Completely spent, and exhausted, Link pulled out, and laid next to Roy.

Roy shifted he felt empty, and cum running down his thighs was weird feeling. He whined at Link.

Link cracked open a blue eye.

"Oh shit, you're still tied up. I'm sorry."

Link sat up, and untied the boy. He saw Roy rubbing his wrist as he grabbed a wash cloth, and wet it down. He handed it to Roy with a smile.

"Feels weird huh?"

Roy blushed heavily as he nodded, and started cleaning himself off. It wasn't sexy, but it was necessary.

Link laid down, and held his arms out. Roy dropped the cloth on the floor, and pushed his back into the chest. Link wrapped his arms tightly around his new lover, and buried his head into those red locks, blissfully falling asleep.


End file.
